Love Hate Kinda Thing
by Stormpage
Summary: Altair has been in the closet for as long as he can remember. Malik and his brother move to the town he works and lives in. What happens when cold weather makes his motorcycle unridable and Malik's car breaks down on some back-road in 10 degree weather?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first yaoi fan fic v: its going to have a few chapters but I have the ideas in my head and they are limitless as far as I know ^_^ So this'll go till I come up with an epic conclusion~ All Assassin's Creed characters to Ubisoft and other respective owners

Love Hate Kinda Thing

.::1::.

Malik tromped around the down-town area of the city. He had been looking for a job since he and his brother moved here. He was going to his last stop for the night. A small book store that they had passed when they were first moving in. Malik put his hand on the door and opened it, greeted by a cheerful voice. "Hello~ Welcome to Da Vinci's Book Store~" He must be the book-keeper. He sure is cheerful~ Malik walked to the desk and started a conversation with the man. "Hi, I'm Malik, My brother and I recently moved here and I was looking for a job, even if temporary." the book-keeper beamed at him. "What luck~! I've been looking for someone to help me manage the shop for a while now~!" Malik Smiled back at the man. Maybe his luck was changing for the better for once. "Ah! How rude of me, my name is Leonardo~" Malik stuck his hand out to shake Leo's but was greeted with a hug instead. "I think I'll enjoy working here Leonardo~" Leo smiled back at him. "Please, just call me Leo~"

"Dammit! Ezio! What have I told you about touching my tools and not putting them up?" Altair was pissed. Ezio walked into the workshop with an awkward smile on his face. "Er...I was still using them...~?" Altair shot a glare his direction. "While you were in the break room playing video-games...?" Ezio just grinned at him. Altair sighed and started putting his tools back up. He wanted to kill the man half the time, but he didn't know what he would do without the Oaf. Altair was just standing when a young man walked into the garage. "Uh...hello? I'm looking for a job." He glanced around, trying to find someone to speak to. Altair walked out and up to the young man. "Can I help you?" The younger man nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh, er...I was- My name is Kadar...~" Altair raised an eye-brow at him. Someone willingly came here for a job? Either he's got guts or he's the dumbest person I've ever met... "Well, we're kind of cutting it close with just the two of us, kid." Kadar smile at Altair and nodded before asking another question. "How much is it to look at a car? My brother's broke down and it's kind of a piece of crap, but it's all we've got right now." Altair shifted in his step, before speaking again. "Just tell him to bring it in, I'll take a look at it." Kadar smiled and nodded, not wanting to question the free offer and tromped off to look for more jobs.

Ezio poked his head out of the break room. "So, since when do we do tune-ups for free, mister, 'We're barely making it by with just the two of us,'?" Altair blew him off with a wave of the hand and walked into his office. Why did he offer that to the boy's older brother? The thought was shaken out of his head by Ezio's annoying voice. "Hey! Can we close the garage door? It's really cold and the break room STILL doesn't have a door." He sounded irritated at the last part of his statement, but received a nodding head poking out of Altair's office and the door soon closed, taking the chill of the winter wind out.

Malik cursed for the umpteenth time. His car still wouldn't start. A motor cycle pulled up, followed by a small car and two men walked to the book store entrance. The one that was in the car looked over to Malik and said something to the other man, then they both made their way towards his car. Malik hesitantly lowered his window to speak to the two men. The one that was in the car spoke with an Italian accent. "Hey, you don't happen to have a younger brother named Kadar looking for a job, do you?" Malik got a twinge of concern on his face. "Yes, what happened? Is he okay?" The italian laughed lightly. "Si, si~ He's fine. And I'm guessing this is the piece of crap car that you two have?" Malik simply looked at the pair and nodded, not knowing quite what to say. This time the other man spoke up. "Ezio, what have I told you about talking to strangers without introducing yourself?" There was a hint of annoyance in his tone. " I'm Altair and this oaf is Ezio. We're the mechanics a few miles down the road. Your brother stopped by looking for a job earlier and told me about your piece of crap car." He said the last statement with a hint of amusement in it. Malik simply nodded again. "We stopped by here to visit with his boyfriend," Altair said, gesturing to Ezio. "He works in the bookshop there." Malik beamed suddenly. "Really~? I just got hired there~" Ezio grinned at Malik, but didn't say anything. Malik was thinking to himself suddenly about how he had already met two people just like him and three that he could possibly call friends. Altair moved suddenly to the front of the car and motioned for Malik to pop the hood, which he complied to. "You two go back into the bookstore. No reason for us all to freeze." Malik and Ezio nodded and walked into the warmth of the bookstore, happily received by Leo. Altair started thinking to himself thoughts he'd never had before. At least, not with another man involved. He didn't know how to make sense of the thoughts, but for some strange reason he couldn't figure them out, nor could he expel them from his head.

He got distracted while he was working and didn't realize what exactly he'd done to fix the car, but walked in once he got it started to tell Malik, who happily walked out to his car with the knowledge of having nice friends already after only a couple of days in this new place. Malik successfully started his car and went on his way to pick up his brother so he didn't have to walk in the cold.

Altair closed the garage door, but made sure to leave the OPEN sign on and the door unlocked. He was about to walk into his office to lounge when he heard the door to the lobby open and quickly jumped up to greet whoever walked in. "Hi, is there anything I can- Malik?" Malik walked in with a casual smile on his face and waved to Altair. "My brother is out looking for jobs still, and Leo doesn't open his book shop on Sundays, so I figured I'd come here and see what I could help you with~" Altair seemed a bit surprised at the statement, but came up with a quick, surprising answer. "I suppose you could help me with my boredom." he said in a casual tone with a light smile on his face. Malik beamed and the two of them went straight to chatting the day away. It was late at night before either of them realized how late it had gotten. "Oh shit...I was going to look at my bike today." Altair walked towards the garage and motioned for Malik to follow him. "Don't know if you know this, but cold weather is hell on a bike."

Altair knelt down beside his bike and got to work, twisting things here, poking at things there, and every so often, using a tool to loosen or tighten something. Malik just watched, having no idea how to do mechanics in the least. Altair stood up and tried starting his bike and received the sound of grinding gears in return. He knelt down again and tinkered with it some more and tried again, receiving the sound of grinding gears once more. This repeated itself a few times before Malik spoke up with a suggestion. "You know, I have no problem giving you a ride home, and it would probably be a nice alternative to riding a motorcycle in 30 degree weather." Altair, remembering the odd conversations and thoughts he was having before, flushed very slightly at Malik's suggestion, but nodded in response. The two walked outside to Malik's car after Altair had made sure to lock his shop up. "You know? I take back what I said earlier. It must be TEN degrees out here!" Malik said with a muffled laugh. Altair looked away a bit and was glad for how cold it was. At least the increasing redness on his face had an excuse. _Why am I thinking like this...?_ The questions kept repeating themselves over and in his head while he got into the passenger seat of the car. Malik looked over with a serious look. He didn't stop looking until Altair squirmed a bit. "Seat-belt, or have you never heard of one of those...~?" Altair responded with a sarcastic laugh and reached for his seat belt then the two set off, getting lost in yet another conversation.

Altair looked around. _Malik must be taking a back road to avoid traffic._ Malik looked around as well._ Where the hell are we...?_ The two pretended that they knew where they were going, but secretly had no idea as to where they were. Suddenly, the car started sputtering, lurching forward as the engine started to submit to the cold. Altair and Malik just sat there with blank expressions until the car came to a stop. "Well then. It seems cold weather is just as much hell on a crappy car as it is on a bike...~" Malik spoke with slight amusement and sarcasm. Altair just sighed. "And I have none of my tools." Malik pulled his cell phone out and tried to send a message to his younger brother to call a tow truck or something, but had no cell signal. "Hey, see if you have a cell signal, I can't find one." Malik said, looking over to Altair. Altair moved like he was about to grab his cell phone, but instead patted his pockets, then sighed in exasperation before flopping back onto his seat. "I left it at the garage..." Malik half scoffed, half laughed then dropped his seat so he was laying down. "What are you doing?" Altair looked over questioningly. Malik looked back comically. "Well, we're going to be here for a while, might as well get comfy. There just so happens to be a box of blankets in the back that we haven't taken into the apartment yet, so get that right quick please~?" Altair looked unamused but reached back to find the box. There were surprisingly more blankets in there than he had expected, as well as some pillows. Altair tossed a couple to Malik as well as a pillow and kept the same number for himself. He laid his seat back just like Malik's had done, but realized how thin the blankets were. "I'm guessing your blankets aren't as thick as you might have thought either?" Malik laughed a little before saying anything. "I honestly thought we brought this box in and left the one with the thick blankets in here," he said, shivering ever so slightly, but just enough for Altair to notice and psychosomatically did the same.

Malik looked over towards Altair with just a hint of want, but just to be warm. "No no...I'm not cuddling." Malik laughed again. "What~? Not willing to share body head in this cold weather~? Or are you a homophobe~?" Altair scoffed and shifted in his seat, blushing slightly, once again happy for how cold it was.

A couple of hours later, Altair was caving in, but was afraid to ask. _Sleeping cuddled up with a grown man...?_ He didn't know how to get the words out, but thanked everything that was shining on him that Malik asked again. "Okay, seriously, it's freezing. So why don't we just-" He was cut off by Altair moving over and basically using Malik as a mattress. "I guess that's a yes~?" Malik shifted their weight around, but Altair kept squirming, trying to find a physically, and mentally, comfortable position. Malik squirmed equally as much, but for another reason._ Oh come on...not now..._ Malik tried to keep his composure so as to not scare Altair into realizing he's gay, partly because he was sure Altair was straight and partly because he didn't want to loose Altair as a friend. Unbeknownst to Malik, however, Altair was having the same problem. _ I don't get it...why am I...? _He pushed the thought from his head and tried to remain still, but slowly began to notice Malik's "problem" as well as did Malik with Altair's. "You wanna explain why you're getting a hard-on, Malik...?" Malik smiled awkwardly. "I was just about to ask the same thing. I had no idea you were gay." Altair shot his head up immediately. "What makes you think I'm gay?" Malik shrugged to basically say it's obvious enough. "And it's cold outside too..." Altair flopped his head back down onto Malik's shoulder. "And the blankets aren't helping either..."

Malik resorted to asking a random question, though he knew what the answer was most likely going to be. "Why don't we move to the back seat so we have a better position and can lay down easier...?" Altair held his breath for a second. "...Its...better than sitting up here like this I suppose..." They untangled themselves and made their way to the back seat, same position as before, but Altair caught his food on the dash board and caused himself to lurch forward. Only centimeters away from each others' faces, they remained there, frozen. It seemed like an eternity passed with the two of them like that.

All Altair could think of was the wild conversations they were having this entire day and even during the car ride that got them lost on a back-road. Even though he had grown up, believing himself to be straight, he was beginning to question himself. Slowly, ever so slightly, Altair moved slightly forward. Or at least, he thought it was him. Was Malik moving forward too? The thought was cut off when their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Altair suddenly found himself wanting more.

Cliffhanger~~! 8D anyways, rate and review and what not~ I'll have another chapter up soon~! and i know its short v:l so lemme alone


	2. Chapter 2

Ssoooooo, chapter 2~~! \('o')/

anyways, here comes the lemons~ ^_^ hope you enjoy~

Love Hate Kinda Thing

.::2::.

Altair was thinking to himself when he had the chance. It's freezing cold outside. They both had "needs,"...right? Malik was thinking to himself as well, but thoughts on a completely different scale. All that was flashing through his head was the fact that he might have found someone after being alone, minus his brother, for quite some time.

He knew obviously it was Altair's first time, so he wasn't going to push it. Just help relieve his "problem," as well as his own. Malik was getting into the kiss a little more, just to experiment. He received more pressure on Altair's end. He was making the kiss deeper, licking slightly at Malik's lips. Malik was happy to oblige and allowed Altair to press his tongue in. They ended up fighting each other for dominance.

It took Malik a while to notice this, but Altair had started to grind on his propped up leg. Hard. "Mmph...~!" He pressed his leg up harder to give Altair the friction and pressure he was wanting and received a stifled moan from him.

They relinquished each others kiss only to catch their breath. Malik tried to go back into the kiss, but received rough licking followed by a bite at his neck. "Aah~ Altair~~" Malik moaned into the top of Altair's head, moving his leg a little harder for Altair.

He didn't notice Altair undoing the buttons on his shirt until they were undone enough for cold air to get to his skin. "Oh what, you think stripping will make us warmer?" Altair looked up and grinned evilly. Malik knew exactly what his intentions were. "Oh...~" He wanted to trick Altair into thinking he had submitted. Malik was never on the bottom when it came to this, he intended to keep it like this for a while.

Jeans slipped off, shoes were kicked off, shirts and jackets thrown into the front seat. Malik had to make his move now. He put his hands on Altair's shoulders and quickly pushed him upwards and pinning him to the door. "Wha-..." Malik cut him off with the same grin he had received earlier. "One thing you should know about me...~ I'm _never _on the bottom...~" Altair's eyes went wide for a moment, then subsided into defeat when he realized he couldn't escape from Malik's grip. "But, I'm not going to do what you think. Not yet anyways~"

Malik released his grip and moved down Altair's torso. " Malik...what are you- Aahh~!" Altair arched his back and clenched his teeth when he felt Malik's tongue trail up the his throbbing length. He tried to keep himself from bucking his hips, but barely managed. Malik laughed slightly at this and moved to take in Altair's tip. He swirled his tongue just inside his slit and slowly started bobbing his head, continuously receiving moans from the man above him. Altair was digging his fingers into the cloth of the seats and randomly started saying things in his native tongue. _He's Arabic?_ Malik pushed the thought from his head and continued to dig these sounds out of the man.  
>Altair's breath started hitching. Malik knew he was about to climax and took his length completely in. Altair's eyes went wide and he saw white flash in his eyes as he climaxed hard into Malik's mouth. Malik, surprised at the amount, choked slightly, but managed to swallow it all. He looked up to Altair and smirked at the sight before him. The hard-ass mechanic was flat on his ass panting and begging for more...literally. Malik settled with laying down on top of him and covering the two of them with their jackets and the blankets. He hadn't noticed the biting cold for some time now.<p>

All he could think of was the possible events of tomorrow.

Altair had managed to get the car to start going, just long enough for them to get to Malik and Kadar's home. Kadar was asleep on the couch. He had obviously been waiting for Malik. The two of them woke him up and told him the gist of what happened, excluding the hot moments of course, and they all went to bed. Altair slipped into Malik's room once Kadar went to sleep.

Leo was tending his books when he saw Malik's car pass by. Then continue going on. Then turn down the road towards where Ezio and Altair worked. He tipped his head to the side and pushed the thought off until Malik returned. When Malik walked in, he was asked a number of questions. After every question he had trouble answering, he turned a slightly darker shade of red until it all clicked for Leo. He smiled and spoke up happily. "You found someone, didn't you~?" Malik smiled awkwardly and nodded. He was then barraged with question after question when, finally, Leo singled it down to one person. "Dio, I thought he was straight~! How did it happen~?" Malik sighed and went into explaining the bits and pieces. He knew Leo was gay from the beginning, but was surprised at how flowery and out-going he was about it. Their conversation went on and on for quite some time.

"Hey, Altair? Why did you leave your cell-phone here? And why is your bike already here?" Altair waved him off and walked into the front lobby. "Also, why did Malik drop you off today~?" Leo texted him about five minutes ago about what Malik had told him, but Ezio was pretending like he knew nothing. He walked up to Altair beaming. "Come on~ Tell me what happened~" Altair sighed and only told him that his bike wouldn't start, Malik just gave him a ride home and that he'd accidentally left his cell-phone here. Ezio shook his head and showed Altair the text Leo had sent him and the two of them got into a small, and obviously playful, scuffle.

Ezio straightened his hair back up and returned the ribbon to its place laughing slightly. He loved messing with Altair. But right now, he was more happy than he was amused. Altair finally found someone. Granted, it surprised Ezio that Altair was gay, but he was happy none-the-less. "So, come on~ Why don't you go out tonight~?" Altair looked over a little surprised at the question. "Er..." "I'll let you take my car so you won't risk a break-down~ Unless...you _want_ the car the break down again...~~" Altair knew Ezio was gay and that he was in a relationship with Leo at the moment. But he had never thought of Ezio to pry like this. Altair tried to keep his cool, but ended up flushing red at the intimate question. He received a muffled laugh from Ezio's end and ended up waving him off. This time he complied and went to go play games like always.

Malik reached for Altair's hand, smiling all the while. "So where are we going~?" Malik was beaming. Altair didn't show it physically, but inside, he was beyond excited. "You'll see~" He wanted to keep Malik thinking. Malik sighed and snaked his arm around Altair's. "Then this is mine until we get there...~" Altair smiled and laughed softly, continuing to walk towards the unknown destination.

(after the date cuz I couldn't come up with something v: )

"So, do you want to stay with me tonight...~?" Malik looked over to Altair a little wide eyed, but beaming none-the-less. "Kadar shouldn't mind~ Let me text him right now~" Altair walked Malik up the stairs to his apartment. They walked inside into a large apartment, big enough for three or four people. "You live here? By yourself...? My brother and I have a crappy cheap apartment..." Altair laughed and pulled him into a hug. "You two can move in if you want, you know...~" Malik puffed a little bit of air out through his nose. "Right after we just got finished moving into another place? I think we'll wait a while...~ For now, staying the night is just fine for me...~" Altair smiled into the top of Malik's head and pulled the two of them down onto the couch to watch tv. It quickly went to a heated make out session with the late night news for background noise.

Malik pulled Altair up into a sitting position so he could get more into the kiss. Altair found himself wrapping his legs tightly around the other man's waist, but eventually being untangled and led to his bedroom. The two were visibly thankful that it was warmer and roomier than it was in the car, and they took full advantage of it.

Thinks became even more heated fast. Altair's button up shirt was held up only by the arms wrapped around Malik's neck. Their pants were hanging on, but barely due to the amount of movement between the two. Malik had Altair mostly up the wall at this point. He was surprisingly lightweight. Altair fought back playfully, pushing against him and making it difficult for Malik to get to him. Malik fought back just the same, but a little rougher, pushing him against the wall and trying to pin his arms down. They both knew this wouldn't help their now throbbing members and finally managed to get to the bed. Altair only became nervous.

"Altair, are you okay?" Malik was hovering above him, pecking him with soft kisses. "Just...I don't know..." Malik knew exactly what he meant and knew exactly how to respond. " Don't worry...I'll be gentle...~" Altair looked up to meet Malik's eyes, quickly noticing the assurance in his eyes and smiled softly. Malik put his fingers up to his mouth and lubricate them. He positioned them at Altair's entrance and looked him in the eyes with a soft, gentle look. "Are you ready?" Altair darted his eyes to the side quickly, then looked back up and nodded with a soft smile. Malik pulled him into a soft kiss right when he pushed his fingers into him. Altair moaned, half pained half pleasured. This was beyond a new experience for him. And any pain he felt, he thought of as pleasure.

He was moaning into Malik's mouth. When Malik believed he was stretched enough, he stuck a second finger into him, pushing them in deep and received a loud moan in response. " Hahh...Deeper, please...~" Malik smirked and went in as deep as he could, scissoring Altair's prostate. Altair bucked his hips slightly, moaning Malik's name over and over. Malik knew what was coming and used his other hand to put just enough pressure on the tip of Altair's person. "Ah ah ah...~ Not till I'm done with you...~" Altair froze, only panting, and looked up with wide, pleading, disbelieving eyes. "I'm not going to let you until I'm done with you...~ That clear enough~?" Altair sighed and flopped his head back into the pillow.

Malik pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss to distract Altair as much as he could. Slowly, and gently as he could, he pushed himself into Altair's entrance. Altair bucked slightly, faltered in his breath, and tightened his grip around Malik's neck, but relaxed after a few, long seconds. Malik saw the signs and started to thrust gently. Altair arched his back and bucked his hips slightly to get more penetration and more pleasure. The faster the two moved, the more heated things became. They relinquished each others' kiss and moved to bite and lick at each others' necks.

Malik was thrusting into Altair so hard, he was sure that the bed would break. Altair had stopped biting at his neck and was now moaning Malik's name over and over. With one final thrust, he pushed into Altair all the way and climaxed hard, quickly followed by Altair. Malik pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Altair. Altair was panting heavily, laughing slightly after every other pant. Malik took a deep breath and sighed. " Want shall we take a nice warm shower...~?" Malik turned over and gestured to their bodies, now covered in cum thanks to Altair. " Heh...~ Yeah...sorry...~" Malik sat up and walked to the bathroom. Altair remained on the bed for a few more minutes, leaving Malik with a pleasant idea. He smirked to himself and closed the bathroom door.

Malik shook Altair slightly. " Come on Altair, we need to clean up~" He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "There's more to come if you follow me...~" Altair smiled, got up slowly, and followed Malik into the bathroom. Instead of seeing a warm shower running, he found a bathtub full of warm, steaming water. "Ah, I see what you were up to...~" Malik walked over to the tub and lowered himself into the relaxing water. "Ahh...~ Come on~" Altair walked over and happily lowered himself into the water and on top of his lover. "Mmh...~" They stayed there until the water became cold, then they retreated to the softness of the bed. "Malik...~?" He turned his head over to face Altair. "Hm~?" Altair smiled softly. He knew he was very tired and beyond exhausted. He knew he was about to say something he'd probably never say again. "I wish every night could be like this...~" He stretched his arm over Malik's chest and soaked in the warmth. Malik sat there, awake for quite some time. Altair fell asleep quickly. Malik sighed happily. "I wish every night could be like this too Altair...~" He held the sleeping man closer to him and quickly fell asleep as well.

So nice and lovey dovey~ ^_^ but there shall be drama v: I mean there HAS to be. It's called "Love Hate Kinda Thing" after all

sorry peeps, but the arm has to come off at some point v:


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptah 3 \(w)/

anyways, thanks to all for the reviews and faves and stuff~ ^_^

Love Hate Kinda Thing

.::3::.

The months rolled by like minutes. The love between Altair and Malik became even stronger. Kadar even found himself a lover. Kadar willed his brother to move in with his lover and, eventually, he did. When that happened, things became fiery, and every day they wished and hoped it would snow and prevent them from having to go to work.

Christmas rolled by. Everyone went to Altair's apartment to celebrate. Presents were exchanged along with soft kisses, some to just kiss, and some to give a taste of what was coming when the party was over. Finally, after almost midnight, everyone had retreated to their homes, leaving Altair and Malik to themselves. Altair, being a bit drowsy, decided he wanted to play tonight.

He walked up silently behind Malik, who was preparing some of his special hot chocolate. He jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion of space, but relaxed immediately when he saw the four fingered left hand that he recognized all to well. The right hand moved up and put a discarded ribbon in the center of Malik's chest.

"Altair," he giggled, "what are you doing~?" Altair buried his face in the center of Malik's back. "You're my present tonight...~" Malik sighed happily. "At least drink this so you don't fall asleep too early~" Malik poured the hot chocolate into a pair of mugs they received from Kadar. He also poured a generous amount into Altair's. Not that he wanted to give him a sugar rush to keep him up, that's just the way Altair like it. "You know, you remind me of a child sometimes...~ It's surprising really, seeing your 'battle scars'." he chuckled slightly at the statement. "Oh? Meh, there was just a serious issue with the hydraulic lift and it fell on top of me along with the car on it." Malik's eyes widened. That was the first time he had heard that. "Oh my goodness..." Altair stuck his tongue out and flicked his hand. "I'm still alive and it only cost me a finger and a scar on my lip. It's nothing to worry over." Malik sighed and sat close to his lover, quickly snuggling up to him. "So, what would you have your 'present' do for you tonight...~?" Altair slung his arm over him, putting the already empty cup down. "Mmh...I want you to fuck me until I scream, then fuck me some more...~" Malik nudged him. "Language Altair~!" He received a scarred smirk in return and a head resting on top of his own. Malik finished his drink and pulled Altair along behind him towards the bed room.

Things were already heated. Malik was using a hold against Altair to keep him pinned down. Lips and bodies clashed in hot, lustful love. The clothes had been torn off quite some time ago. Malik thought back at what Altair had said. _"I want you to fuck me until I scream, then fuck me some more...~" _How could he deny his lover this? He had already been preparing Altair, who was moaning and panting heavily, but hadn't gone any more than one finger. Malik positioned himself at Altair's barely stretched entrance. His eyes widened slightly in response. "What are you doing...?" Malik smirked evilly and pressed into Altair sharply and roughly. "This...~" Altair's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and smiled with an open mouth, screaming an imaginary scream.

Altair was tight. Malik hadn't thought about doing this at an earlier time, but now was as good a time as any he thought to himself. He smirked even more at just how right he was. He was moving fast almost as soon as be had begun.

Altair was moaning and beyond vulnerable at this point. Malik bent over and bit at his neck, pinning his arms down so he could torture Altair even more. He moved his hands above his head and held them with one hand and moved the free one down to Altair's throbbing, needy member. He began to stroke him as roughly as he was fucking him digging even more noises from the man below him.

Malik was still pumping him. Hard. Altair moaned and squirmed, obviously nearing his climax. "You can come if you want, but just to let you know, I'm not stopping until I'm finished...~" Altair looked up with pleading eyes, but gave up when he literally felt Malik's intentions and squirmed even more.

Altair was panting heavily, arching his back sharply, trying everything he could to make Malik give in so it would be fair. Malik flinched, twitched, and twisted his torso with every one of Altair's attempts, making most of them fail. But he couldn't go without a grunt, or heady moan. He had long since released Altair's wrists and the two were ravaging each others' necks, shoulders, and mouths. Every thrust of Malik's hips into Altair's became rougher and more erotic. Both men yelled into each others' mouths as they climaxed hard.

Altair was breathing unevenly. "That...was...amazing...~" The sentence was written a thousand times over on his face, and Malik smiled tiredly at him. "So what now...~?" Altair smiled, suddenly wanting to get up. "Nice hot shower~?" Malik smiled wider and got up to follow him. Events after that were normal as they could be.

New Years came along. Altair had to go into work that day, as did Malik. Every year, Ezio pestered Altair into coming out with him. Every year, he gave in and went out drinking, normally having Leo come pick them up, which he had no problem with. One thing Altair didn't know about Malik is that he was terrified of alcohol and anything related. It's how he and his brother lost their parents. They were killed in a collision that involved a drunk driver.

Altair shook his head. "Ezio, I can't. I'm going to be with Malik tonight." Ezio put on his puppy dog face. "Come on~ Just for an hour, then I'll let you go~!" Altair sighed. Ezio had been at this for an hour. He knew the harassment wouldn't end until he caved. "Okay...But only a couple. And I better have a ride home." Ezio nodded happily and retreated to his usual place.

Both lost the time. One drink came, then another, then another, then another, until everything seemed like a dream. The noise in the bar was so loud that Altair couldn't hear his phone. He was moving around and gesturing wildly with the amount of alcohol in his system, so he couldn't feel the vibration. The two men got into a drunken conversation when Leo walked in beaming. He knew what a drunken Ezio meant for him, and he was smiling ear to ear. "Come on you two~ Time to go~"

Altair stumbled up the stairs giggling, grasping the rail to keep his balance. He got to his own door and grasped the handle and walked in. "Hey~ Hey Mal~ You here~?" He stumbled in smiling and looked to Malik who was tensed with fear. "A-Altair...Are you..." Altair nodded happily and drunkenly, obviously not understanding the depth of the situation. "Why..." Altair smiled bigger. "Cuz I do this with Ezio every year~" Malik frowned, shaking slightly. "But...we had plans..." He was trying to hide the fear. The absolute fear he was feeling knot up in his stomach, throat, vision, everything. His eyes began to tear up slightly. "Wassa' matter Mal~?" Altair walked over and flopped on the couch, beckoning for Malik to come and sit with him. "No, Altair. We had plans and you went and did this? Go out and get drunk on our night?" Altair stuck his tongue out. "Every night is always our night~ T'night's New Years~ This night's mine n' Ezio's~" Malik couldn't help it. The tears bubbled over. "Then every night gets to be just for you. I'm staying with my brother. Don't expect me to come back." Altair sighed dramatically. "Aw c'mon~ Ya know ya like it when I fuck ya like a whore~" Malik twitched at the statement. "Excuse me...?" Altair smirked. "C'mon~ You know you're just my bitch~ Ya moan like one anyways~ Scream like em' too~" Malik became furious, crying now because of the anger welling within him. "So that's what you think of me..." He was scared. Angry. Hurt. Betrayed. He didn't process that the things Altair was saying were just his drunken self. "Piss off. I'm not coming back." he said, slamming the door behind him. "You'll be back~" Altair smirked, laying his head back on the couch and dozing off.

"Malik, at least try to calm down." Kadar willed his brother to calm down. They had taken the car and went out on a drive to see the fireworks. "Yeah? And how would you react exactly..." Kadar was stumped. He understood his brother's perspective and dropped the conversation for now. They stopped at a stop light. The intersection was completely empty, but they weren't going to run it just because there was no one around. The light turned green and Malik pressed on the gas pedal. Not looking even though there was no one around. He didn't notice the headlights coming at a very high speed. He could barely register as the car collided. He couldn't register the sharp pain in his left arm. Only the pained, agonizing screams of his brother.

After all this, they were going to see their parents again.

For the first time in years, Malik cried with joy.

His vision went black just as the ring tone he had set for Altair went off.

Had to do it guys. Sorry v: gotta have the drama. Anyways, throw your rotten fruit and veggies...now. Also, sorry its so short, but im VERY tired and i wont have much time for the next several days


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, just to let you know, Altair got back to his apartment about 9pm and when Malik and Kadar got hit it was 2 or 3, so Altair DIDN'T hit them. And I should have also put the texts in there, you know, a worried, now sober Altair wanting to know where Malik was and saying sorry over and over and what not.

Here comes the drama n'stuff, *still awaiting the rotten veggies and fruits*

Love Hate Kinda Thing

.::4::.

Doctors and nurses surrounded the two brothers. Three men trailed quickly behind until two nurses stopped them and told them they had to wait in the waiting room. Two sat, while the third paced, nine fingers running in and out of themselves and through the man's hair.

The doctor sighed when he went into the waiting room to address the men waiting. He held his clip-board close when he saw the size of two of the men and took a mindless step backwards before speaking. "I have bad news...The younger one passed, thankfully, he didn't feel any pain...The older one, his left arm was damaged severely and had to be amputated...but he'll live just fine...~ One of you can come back at a time if you'd like to visit, though, he'll still be under effect of the medicine for a little while." Altair's eyes widened and he pushed past the doctor with little effort, walking until he found the room with, "Al-Sayf, Malik" written on a clip-board and hanging from a hook.

Altair pulled a chair close to Malik's bed and held his right hand firmly before resting his forehead on the bedside. "I'm sorry...I'm so...so sorry Malik..." He stopped talking when he heard a familiar ring tone. The one Malik had set for him. He picked the phone up and saw all the messages he had sent. All the missed calls that belonged to him. He fell into the seat once more, this time letting the tears roll out freely.

Malik stirred slightly in the bed. Altair was fast asleep beside him, but woke when he heard Malik's familiar voice. "Malik...!" He stifled his voice, not wanting to bother anyone else, nor startle Malik, seeing that he must have just woken from the anesthesia. "Altair..." Malik lolled to one side, but his eyes widened when the usual weight of his left arm seemed like nothing but thin air.

He blinked his eyes heavily.

Once.

Twice.

Still there was no arm. Still he felt nothing. All he saw was a bandaged stump. "Altair..." He tried to respond to Malik, tried to explain everything and beg for his forgiveness, but was cut off. "Where is my baby brother..." Altair couldn't help himself. Once again the tears welled up. He turned away from Malik, feeling shameful and no better than a ruthless thug. His shoulders heaved, the only image flashing through his head was Malik's face when he saw what remained of his arm. The shock. The obvious confusion. Then the blaming glare pointed at himself. Then, the selfless question of his baby brother's whereabouts. Altair couldn't face Malik. He was afraid. Instead, he remained with his back facing to the injured man, unconsciously repeating the same words over and over again. _"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..."_ He repeated this over and over, saying different versions of it, but nonetheless, begging for forgiveness.

Malik's face suddenly scrunched in anger and the man with his back turned, crying and looking like a beaten dog. "This is your fault...this is all your fault!" Altair knew in his conscious mind that it was. If he had just stuck to the plans he and Malik had made a couple of days earlier. If he had turned Ezio down. Or at least done something OTHER than drink, Malik would have stayed home and he and his brother would be just fine. Altair knew it was his fault. "Please Malik, just let me explain..." Malik snarled slightly. "Explain what? That my baby brother is dead because of you? That I'm missing my arm because of you? This, Altair, I already know. So explain this...What else is there for you to explain..." Altair usually loved Malik's sentences filled with riddles and contradicting words. But right now, all he was feeling was guilt, sorrow, pain. He lifted his head to meet Malik's eyes. "I want to explain that I'm sorry...I...I had no idea how afraid you were of alcohol...had I known..." He trailed off, dropping his head once more. Malik's expression softened. Truth be told, he never really had told Altair of what happened to his parents. He never even told him of his phobia of alcohol.

Sighing, Malik reached over to the crying man's shoulder. Altair flinched in response, expecting it to be a hit meant to leave a mark. Instead, it was a gentle touch, urging him to turn to face him. He turned to see a smiling, tired face. One full of forgiveness. He smiled in response.

Then he woke up from his dream...

Malik was still unconscious. Altair took a deep breath and moved forward once more to rest his head on the side of the bed. He had a blank expression as he stared at the tiled floor, waiting for any sign of life from Malik. He could only pray and hope that his dream was true and that Malik would forgive him.

Altair sat out in the waiting room. He only left for hygiene and food. He wanted to be around in case Malik had changed his mind and wanted to speak with him and hear his petty excuses. Leo stayed with Malik in his room to keep him company. Malik lay with a blank expression on his face, staring straight at the ceiling. Leo did his best to chide the man and to have him come to his senses, but failed every time. Malik occasionally spoke back, but it was only insults towards Altair.

"Come on Malik...You know you don't mean that...The man sits out in the waiting room every day for you..." Malik sighed. Right now, all he cared about was that it was Altair's fault all of this happened. He shook his head "no" and Leo sighed in response, returning to his book.

It had been a couple of weeks. Altair had gone to work for the first time since the car accident, but returned home after hours of no customers. Ezio was giving Malik a ride home. Home being Altair's apartment. Malik immediately recognized the area and looked over to Ezio. "You can't be serious..." Ezio kept his eyes on the road. "Oh I'm very serious. So is Leo. Your stuff is already there and we barely have room for ourselves in our apartment." Malik became restless, obviously not wanting to see Altair. "I'm sorry, but this is only temporary until you can support yourself. Until then, you need to stay with someone. Right now, Altair is the ONLY someone." Malik dropped his head to the head rest of the seat, obviously defeated. They neared Altair's home and parked. Ezio smiled at him before he left the car. "You do know that he sat beside your bed every night, apologizing and begging for your forgiveness, don't you?" Malik stopped dead in his tracks. Altair had come to stay the night with him every night...? Ezio smiled. "And I can't tell a lie. Truth be told, its half my fault Altair came out with me on new years. We always go out on new years, and I had no idea you two had plans. So, take it out on me, not the man who's never been this happy since his parents died..." Malik froze again, looking into the open window of Ezio's car before he drove off.

Malik, out of habit, had nearly walked right into the apartment, but decided to knock instead. Altair answered the door, half expecting it to be Leo or Ezio. He had no idea Malik would be at his door. Almost immediately he looked sad and shamed. "Malik..." Malik pushed past him and walked in. "I'm guessing you want to sleep in a separate room..." Malik nodded. Altair winced, but moved to sort out a room for Malik.

Malik barely slept that night. He dozed off then snapped awake, only to repeat this over and over. Altair, however, was less fortunate. He couldn't sleep at all. Instead, he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling until sunlight broke through the curtains on his window. Realizing the time, he got up to fix breakfast, running into Malik as the both of them exited their rooms at the same time. "M-Malik..." He still looked pained, sad. Malik had never seen him this way before. He sighed, pushing past Altair and walked into the living room to prepare his coffee.

Malik wanted to drive himself, but Altair would have none of it. He insisted on driving him so he could at least keep that part of his conscious clear. Malik grudgingly agreed to this, but it was written all over his face that he would have rather walked in the cold.

"So how's it going between you two...?" Ezio tried his best to cheer his friend up, but nothing seemed to work. Altair just continued his work, not once looking at Ezio. "Did you try to talk to him...? You know you have to at some point if you want him back, Altair..." Altair sighed, finally wanting to speak. "I know I want him back...I just believe he doesn't want me back..." He looked down, starting back up with his work. Ezio sighed, seeing the grief in his friend, and returned to the garage to continue work, but not before sending a pleading text to Leo.

"You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you at least speak to the man calmly, Malik. If anything, don't blame it all on him. It was just a chance of fate to be honest. Altair is beating himself up because of-" Malik snapped. " I know he is...but now my brother...the only family I have left...now he's gone..." Leo sighed. "And you blame all of that on Altair? What if it had been you and Altair driving out at that hour? Then it would have been him or you. You would be without a lover or your brother would be alone." He brushed the dust off of a shelf, trying to remain as calm as he could. "Malik, just...Your brother would be very disappointed in the way you're acting about this whole situation." Leo turned and walked into his office, leaving Malik to brood.

Altair had been walking to and from work since the incident on New Years. He figured the cold air and the feeling of being alone would be a good way to punish himself. He tried to listen to Ezio and Leo, but nothing ever worked. Nothing could ever tear his mind from that night.

He slid the key into the door handle, not sure whether he'd see Malik on the other side or not. _Of course you will idiot..._ Leo's words echoed in his ears every time he thought something like that, but still, it never helped him. He opened the door, greeted by a heavenly smell. "M-Malik...? Are you home...?" There was a clattering in the kitchen as if someone had been surprised. "No. There's just a magical, one armed fairy that happens to have a key to your door cooking something for you in your kitchen." Altair sighed and walked over. He didn't know whether to take that as sarcasm or him being serious. Malik looked up to Altair, meeting eyes filled with dread and emptiness. "...I'm making your favorite...Beef stew...~" Altair picked his head up immediately. He heard kindness in Malik's voice. He walked around the counter to stand next to Malik, or, at least as close as he dared without further permission. "Leo was talking to me today. I figured it had something to do with you and Ezio. So, what happened?" Altair propped his elbows on the counter and went to explaining.

"Ah, I see now..." Malik continued stirring the food, ignoring him. Pretending to not care. He wanted to push Altair. To make him...he wasn't too sure.

They stood there for some time, the last thing being said by Malik. Altair fidgeted around, getting more and more restless. "Stop fidgeting or go sit down, Altair." Malik was purposely doing this now. He knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get it. "Malik...I-" "Stop. Fidgeting." Altair scrunched his nose for half a second, but went quickly back to a blank face. "I'm not fidgeting Mal-" "Say what you are going to say or don't-"

Altair moved quickly, manhandling Malik enough to overpower him, but not nearly enough to hurt him. Altair had him pinned to the wall. "Let me apologize...Let me look you in the eye and say 'sorry' my way without you yelling or cursing or cutting me off..." Malik's face went to a passive look and he relaxed in Altair's grip. "Thank you..." Altair sighed. He was obviously nervous. "I'm sorry...there's no way I can ever show you how much...there isn't enough time in just one lifetime...I just...I don't want to loose you because of my stupid mistake..." He had looked Malik in the eye the entire time, but his head fell when he finished. That had obviously taken a lot more out of him than either of them had expected. "I accept your apology...~" Altair looked up, meeting Malik's eyes again. "Malik..." He smiled softly, moving closer and closer to Malik's face. Malik did the same, struggling to get his arm free so he could get a better grip.

Things moved very quickly between the two, as if the whole incident had never happened. But Malik bore the obvious mark that it did. Malik wrestled Altair to the bed, still holding the same strength he did before he lost his arm. "Aah, Malik...~" Malik laughed slightly, panting already from the over exertion. The two, although moving fast, took things slowly. They took advantage of the time. The apologizes that had been made. They frenched while stripping. Ground each other while trying to get to the shower. Pinned, hugged, held, bit, even grabbed each others' hair until they finally managed to reach the shower.

Altair smirked, pulling Malik into the freezing cold water. "Ah! What was that for?" Altair smirked again before pinning Malik to the cold tile floor and continuing to french him. "Mmah-Altair...~" Malik allowed himself to be held like that, but he was unaccustomed to it. Altair laughed into Malik's neck, receiving a shiver of delight, both from the feeling and the water finally warming up.

"Ah-Altair...~ Please-Aah~~!" Altair laughed this time. "Please what, Malik~?" Altair was becoming very amused by submissive Malik. "Just...Just fuck me already...~!" Altair's eyes lit up. He'd waited for quite some time for Malik to say that. "Whatever you say, Habibi...~" Altair's slick, wet hands moved down to Malik's tight, puckered entrance. It dawned on the both of them that this would technically be Malik's first time. Altair slid his finger in gently. Malik tensed up and ended up pulling himself up and wrapping his legs around Altair's waist. Altair's hand moved to one of Malik's legs and the two moved gently.

Altair pushed his fingers in deeper, adding one more to the equation. "What happened to you never being on bottom...~?" Malik was panting more now. "Just shut up and get on with it...~~" Altair blinked the water from his eyes. "But I haven't finished-" Malik cut him off. "Just fuck me~!" Altair swallowed hard, he was obviously nervous.

He lowered Malik down slightly, positioning himself at Malik's still tight entrance. He pushed in slowly, receiving moans of pure ecstasy from Malik. He himself shivered, almost unable to stand. Altair thrust into him gently, making sure not to hurt him. "Go...faster dammit..~!" Altair was moving as fast as he could without slipping and falling. "Altair..." He met Malik's eyes. "Altair...Wake up..." He blinked. "What do you mean?" "Altair, wake up...!" He shook his head.

"Altair! Wake up! We're going to be late for work you idiot!" Altair stirred. It had all been a dream. A dreadful, painful, taunting dream. "What's wrong with you?" Altair looked around before sitting up. It had all seemed so real. It had to have happened. He thought they had made up. But it turns out he was still at square one. Malik had already walked out of the room. Altair buried his face in his hands and groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was go to work after that shell-shock of a dream.

"Altair!" Malik was growing impatient. Altair finally gave in and went to drive Malik to work. He was going to stay home to think of some things while he was busy with his other job.

Yeah, Altair has a secret second job v: you can prolly guess what it is, I mean, considering their garage doesnt bring in that much money and Altair has this nice, expensive looking apartment v:


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being forever and a half. I'm experiencing horrible writer's block _ thank god I found someone to help me out lol also, short. Writers block from hell. I apologize... _

Love Hate Kinda Thing

.::5::.

Altair sighed as he eyed his target. This was his first job in a while, and, since meeting Malik, almost forgot about his other job. Just the thought of Malik..."_No!"_ He shook the thought from his mind immediately. He couldn't get distracted. There was no room for mistakes here. He eyed his target consciously. He pushed Malik from his mind. At least, he tried. The thought kept coming back to his mind at the worst times. Probably because all he could remember about bad times is how Malik had always comforted him.

He needed to kill this man and get out of here before he got himself killed.

"What do you mean 'Altair didn't come in today,'?" Malik was furious. It was past closing hours and Altair was no where to be seen. He had no way of driving himself home. It was way too cold to walk that distance. Ezio was already at home and Malik didn't want to bother him. He thought of his options. Altair wasn't answering his phone and his brother was...

He scowled as he decided to walk home.

Malik walked in through the front door and saw Altair's normal mess. But there was something else. There was a gun on the floor. A knife with blood on it was present as well. There was also blood on the carpet. He heard a noise, a voice he knew all too well. He ran to the bathroom where he thought the noise had come from. He went wide-eyed with fear when he saw blood all over the floor. Altair was bleeding. And heavily.

"Altair!" Malik, despite his feelings, ran to Altair's side, drenching his pants in his ex-lover's blood. "Altair, why didn't you call 911?" He pulled out his cell phone and got in the first two numbers, but Altair, using the little energy he had left knocked it out of his hands.

"No...no hospitals...no cops...just..." He took a deep breath. How could he tell Malik what he really was? He seemed to already know, however.

"Altair, what were those weapons...? Why are you...is this a gunshot wound?" He was all over the place. Grabbing medicine here, a needle there, and a few other things that Altair couldn't wrap his mind around. "You idiot...what did you do? What...why don't you want me to call 911?" Altair shook his head.

"Later..." Malik nodded. They needed to get him stitched up before he bled out.

"The blood stopped flowing, you're still conscious, and I just gave you one of my prescription pills...You should be fine..." Altair nodded, his eyes had glazed slightly from the effects of Malik's prescription. "Altair...you need to tell me what happened..." Altair half laughed, half sighed as he turned the volume up on the TV.

"_In further news, a government official was murdered via gunshot wound today just after he presented a speech. Police are unsure as to what the motive was behind this homicide. The suspect is unidentified but is known to be armed and dangerous. The bullets used were homemade, so there was no id number to trace. Further investigation will ensue." _

Malik was speechless. No wonder he didn't want Malik to call 911. "Altair..." He cut Malik off.

"He was a bad man...he was corrupt..." Malik shook his head, dumbfounded at Altair's behavior.

"That may be so, but..." Suddenly, it clicked. How else would someone like a mechanic, especially one that barely gets any business, afford an expensive apartment like this? Of course they'd have to have another job, but it would have to be something like a big corporate job that pays their doughnut boy $50,000 a year. That was why he killed the government official. That's how he must be able to afford this apartment. Malik, having just walked quite the distance in the freezing cold, felt even colder. He didn't know what to think of Altair now. He understood that what Altair does is bad. Very bad. But...

Altair spoke up, but his words were a little slurred because of the low blood count mixed with a high dose of prescription pain killers. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way...I mean...I don't want you to get mixed up in this...but..." Malik was sitting on the floor in front of Altair, who was on the couch. He looked up when he stopped speaking.

"But...?" Was he suddenly feeling sympathy for his ex? The harsh feelings were gone despite what he had just found out about Altair.

"But I don't want to lose you more than I already have..."

The words repeated themselves over and over in Malik's head. _"I don't want to lose you more than I already have..." _He was with Leonardo, Ezio volunteered to keep an eye on Altair and call the two of them should something happen that he can't control. "Malik? Is something wrong?" Leonardo knew what had happened to Altair, but he was unsure as to why Malik was behaving differently. He shook his head at Leonardo and went back to putting books on shelves in their respective places. Leonardo sighed and walked up. "Tell me..." The tone of his voice. The soft, gentle touch. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

His head was on Leonardo's shoulder. The sign had been flipped to closed. Malik was crying. Hard. It was all Leonardo needed. "Just apologize to him...He'll understand, trust me...He may be as thick skulled as Ezio at times, but he will understand..." Malik's fist was wrenching in Leonardo's shirt, Leonardo responded by holding him tighter. He knew better than to tell Malik that 'Everything will be alright,'. He had no way of knowing that, but he did know that it would just make Malik cry harder. He never understood why telling others that everything would be alright made them respond that way, but he'd been in more than enough situations to know not to say it.

Leonardo had taken Malik out for lunch and even given him the rest of the day off. He'd driven Malik home and took Ezio back with him. Malik walked in to a dazed, but sane Altair. Ezio must have given him one more of Malik's pills. "Malik..." He seemed to sag at how upset Malik seemed. He walked across the room immediately to Altair, holding him in a tight, one armed embrace. Altair struggled in the until he realized what was going on.

"Altair...I'm so...so sorry..." He was confused now. He put a hand on each of Malik's shoulders and pulled out of the embrace so he could see Malik's face. He was crying. "Malik...what do you have to apologize-"

"Everything...for blaming the loss of my arm and my brother on you...for treating you this way...for not letting you talk..." Altair didn't know what to say or do. His face softened as he pulled Malik back into the warm embrace.

"I'm sorry as well...I never wanted anything to happen to you...Or your brother...But nonetheless..." Malik sighed into Altair's shoulder. He had long since ran out of tears. Altair, however, had plenty to spare, and they all soaked into Malik's shirt. The two moved to the bedroom so they could at least hold each other comfortably.

It almost seemed foreign. It had been so long since he had touched...since _they_ had touched in this way. But nonetheless, it was obvious to both of them that it was welcome from both parties. Altair sighed into Malik's neck. Malik buried his face into Altair's. It almost seemed like New Years' night had never happened. Almost.

"Malik, I think I'm going to go in for work today." Malik walked in and shook his head.

"You still have to use my prescription to keep the pain away. You'll be trouble for Ezio and a danger to yourself." Altair sighed and leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

"So, no work for me." Malik nodded his head. "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to drive you either?" Malik shook his head this time.

"I've driven with one arm plenty of times before I had only one arm. Besides, you already took a pill. I don't care how high you aren't, I'm not letting someone that isn't completely sober drive me or drive alone." Altair smiled, knowing that he was defeated.

"Fine, I'll stay here. Alone. All day." Malik raised an eyebrow comically before walking to the door and opening it.

"Okay, have fun with that!" He laughed before walking out.

Altair was bored. Beyond bored. He wanted to call Malik, but at the same time, he didn't want to bother him. Ezio needed to stay at the garage, so he couldn't be bothered. And Malik forbade him from going out without someone else. He walked around the apartment impatiently. This is the first time since New Years' that he'd actually been impatient for Malik's return home. He liked the feeling, however foreign it still seemed. He finally decided to take a nap in an attempt to cool his nerves down.

The door opened quietly. Malik walked into a seemingly empty apartment. "Altair?" He walked in, closing and locking the door before calling again. There was a noise from Altair's bedroom. "Altair...?" He walked in on a snoozing Altair. Malik smiled at the way he was positioned. He seemed like a teenager. Malik laughed before walking in further. He shook Altair's shoulder slightly and received a naive groan. "Altair, I'm home..." He came down close. Altair groaned again before rolling over. "Well, thank you kindly for the warm welcome home, my little stoner."

"Hey, I ain't no stoner, Mal..." Malik laughed at Altair's gruff response before clambering into the bed next to him. Altair seemed slightly startled at Malik's movement, but allowed it to happen and even allowed himself to be held as tightly as one arm would allow. Altair yawned before speaking. "Hey...I'm pretty high...aren't I...?" Malik laughed and nodded into Altair's head. "So...that means I'm probably going to say things I normally wouldn't..." Malik laughed softly again. "But...you know me...everything I say and do..." Malik finished the sentence.

"You mean it." Altair looked up into Malik's eyes with his own glazed over ones and smiled softly. "Spit it out, assassin." Altair looked back down. He was silent for a few seconds. He spoke, finally, when Malik was about to ask him again.

"I love you...so, so much..."


End file.
